Believe
by AdoredCastle
Summary: A story that came from the heart.
1. Chapter 1

Alexis was off on Winter break. She decided she wanted to surprise her dad so she did not tell him when break started. Kate knew about it but Alexis made her promise she would not tell her father. Kate made sure Rick was with her when Alexis arrived home. She opened the door and gasped, Everything the was decorated with red, green and gold. Rick had even put a mistletoe above the door. She took her stuff up and unpacked. Alexis decided to take a quick shower and take a nap.

Kate and Rick went out to lunch at Remy's. They only did now when it was a tough case. She usually bought a small burger, fries and a strawberry milkshake. He orders something different every time they decide to go there. "What, I have to have my choices, I cant have the same thing every time." he said once. Once they were done eating, Kate wanted to take a walk in the light snowy weather, She had always loved the snow. They walked hand in hand through the local park and enjoyed the time together outside. After about an hour they returned to the station to finish paper work.

Rick unlocks the door unaware of who is on the other side. Alexis hugs her dad before he has a chance to say hi.

"Alexis! What are you doing here, I thought break didn't start until next week?"

"Dad, break started this week and I wanted to surprise you. Hello Kate" As she wraps her in a hug.

"Welcome Home! How was your flight?" Kate said after Alexis released her.

"My flight was okay, just tiring. I got here, unpacked and took a nap." "How was work? Alexis said after she sat on the sofa.

"Work was the usual, you two, what do you have in mind for tonight?" Kate exclaimed

"How about we order and watch a movie?" Alexis asked.

"That sounds great honey, What movie do you have in mind?" Her father asked her.

"I want to watch The Polar Express, Have you ever seen it Kate?"

"No, I do not think I have seen it!" Kate said with a little embarrassment in her voice.

Alexis takes the recliner. Kate and Rick share the couch. They are watching the movie when Rick get an idea in his head remembering back when Kate said, "Why is it so important to you that I believe all this stuff about Fates, psychics and Santa Clause." He starts thinking of a plan to get Alexis and Kate a very special present.

Christmas Day finally arrives. Jim and Martha join Alexis, Kate and Rick for Christmas morning. Everyone opened their presents from everyone else. Kate and Rick decided to get Alexis a beautiful diamond necklace. everyone got something special from someone else. Rick did not give them the most precious of gifts quite yet. One was labeled Kate, and the other Alexis. After eating breakfast, He decided it was time to give them. He interrupted them and asked Kate and Alexis to come stand by him. They complied however with a confused look on both their faces.

There is one gift, I did not give you before" He said and handed them both a little square box. Both Kate and Alexis opened the box to find a silver bell with two quotes attached to it. Kate read the first quote. " This bell is a wonderful symbol of the spirit of Christmas, As am I. Just remember, the true spirit of Christmas lies in your heart." Alexis read the second quote. " Though, I have grown old, the bell still rings for me, As it does for all who truly believe."

Kate looked up at Rick and mouthed, "Thank you" and softly kissed him. They both turned to Alexis to see tears running down her cheeks. She looked up at her father, "Thank you dad, This is the most precious thing you have ever given me!" She wrapped both her father and Kate into a hug. After everyone had gone to bed that night, Kate stayed awake. She went down and sat in front of the brightly lit tree. She whispered, I love you mom, I wish you could be here to see the family I have. I miss you so much. I have never forgotten how much you loved this holiday. I love it just as much as you did. I hope someday I will be able to share the same traditions we had with them." She heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Rick standing there. He held his arms open and she accepted the gestured and welcomed them. That is when she broke down, She couldn't hold her emotions in anymore. Rick leaned her chin up and he gently wiped away the tears. He carried her up to bed.

I love you Mr. Castle.

I love you too future Mrs. Castle.

and with that, they both drifted off wrapped up in each other.


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

This is my Author note. If you wanna know why or how I came up with this keep reading, If not "X" out. I will ask here for no apologies because that's not why I am writing this. I am writing this because I know I am not the only one who lost someone dear to me. This "story" came from an event in my life. That event occurring January 31,2007. The things leading up to the event is the present in this "story". In 2006, my parents, my brothers and I watched "The Polar Express". That Christmas, My parents gave us "Silver Bell". They told us that If we truly believe, we would always hear this bell. It was an ordinary bell however, it was what they said that touched us. They gave each of us an engraved silver bell. That Christmas was the most magical, happiest time we had. This event I mentioned was my mom's death. That silver bell was that last thing my mom gave us for Christmas. Every Christmas since then, We have hung those bells on our fireplace. Kate breaking down in front of the tree, and saying those words, is actually me. I do love and miss my mom. There is not a day that goes past that I don't. Now with that being said. Take everyday because it could be the last. Take every moment you have with your parents and treasure it, because they wont be around forever.


End file.
